Life Is TwoFaced
by marty614
Summary: Flora is a 13-year-old foster child. Her mom does not care about her way of life. The way to be known is to be the center of drama. She learns that not everyone is as strict as the general of the army, except maybe her only biological known relatives.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Flora is a 13-year-old foster child. She has a hard time fitting into her school. The only way to be known is to be popular and the center of the drama. Her foster mom does not care about her attitude, grades or way of life. Soon Flora learns that not everything is centered on her and not everyone is as strict as The General of the countries' army, except maybe her only biological known relatives. Through all of her shocking events, she learns that if you act like yourself, you can meet people who actually care about you.

Life Is Two-Faced

"Honey, it's time to wake up." Flora's foster mother Wendy sweetly said nudging Flora. Flora rolled over and threw the fluffy, pink blanket over her head, mumbling

"Yeah, yeah," as she dozed off again.

"Flora, you are going to be late and I can't drive you in today, Tommy is sick." Wendy stated starting to lose her patience.

The pink blanket suddenly flew across the room, "You can't drive me! That means I have to take the bus, where normal kids ride! You can't do that to me." Flora said her voice raging with anger.

"Darling, I am sorry, if your brother wasn't sick than I would drive you in, but I am sorry." Wendy said in attempt to try to comfort Flora. "Anyways, your friend Renee rides this bus and I am sure she would save you a seat." Wendy said with a large, fake smile.

Flora stomped out of the room rattling the unstable boards of the oak floors. Flora was in her pink, plaid skirt and her cream sweater, downstairs standing to the side of the counter. She picked out her mirror and swept on her pink, glittered eye shadow.

Her foster brother Riven walked in with his friends Brandon and Sky. It appeared as if he were giving them a tour of the place.

"I swear, if you take them into my room Riven, there will be no record of you, what so ever." Flora said with a very serious look on her face.

"I didn't know Flora was your sister!" Brandon said comparing Riven and Flora. They were nothing alike whatsoever, the closet thing was Flora's hair is a light brown and Riven's was red.

"Oh I don't call her Flora; this is Elle Woods of Albania." Riven said starting to laugh with his friends beside him with the same reaction.

"Dude, can you imagine what Timmy and Helia's reactions would be!" Sky said tapping Riven on the shoulder.

"We can find out tomorrow after school!" Riven stated attempting to recover from the extreme laughter.

The screech of the wheels of the rusty, old bus at the previous stop made the chaos suddenly peaceful. The teenagers dashed for the bus, while Flora was attempting to run, but she looked more like a penguin trying to run in heels. As the old, cracked bus doors opened the bus driver offered a toothless smile. Flora hopped on the bus with a look of disgust on her face. She waddled until she found her friend Renee sitting in a seat with a spot saved for her.

"Well you look happy." Renee said cheerfully hoping to lift the spirits of her best friend with her sarcasm.

"I have not had a good morning, I had to get up and then Riven had to bring his stupid friends over just to irritate the crap out of me while I was trying to apply my eyeshadow. It was not a good morning." Flora stated gasping for breath.

"Did I mention I don't run in gym for a reason?" Flora said making Renee crack a smile across her face.

"My parents got my report card." Renee said losing her cheerful mood.

"So how did you do?" Flora wondered if her friend had done better than she had.

"I got a C in math and now my mom is going to be so irritated." Renee said worried.

"I failed math, English and science. My highest grade was a D in gym." Flora said.

"But your parents could care less if you failed everything, I can only get one A minus, for the year!" Renee started yelling.

"Ok, well maybe they will be nice; they aren't leaders in the military or anything, right?" Flora questioned.

"With the way my mom acts, you will never know." Renee stated seriously and this was not sarcastic.

"Don't freak out, calm down and come on, we get to escape this rusty old death trap," Flora and Renee started laughing.

"No I am serious though," Flora said as she had stopped dead in her laughter. Flora and Renee walked through the halls with their usual posse.

"Hey, there is your "sister", Riven!" Brandon said making quotation notations with his fingers.

"Dude! Watch this!" Riven said smirking. "I never knew Elle Woods changed her name to Flora and dyed her hair brunette!"

"Riven, you loser! Oh and by the way Musa doesn't like girly guys, just incase you wanted to write that one in you diary." Flora said into the aid's megaphone and nodded her head. She walked up by Riven, "That's what you get Earon Woods." Flora said smugly, walking away.

Riven sat with his jaw opened turning his head side to side looking for Musa pleading she did not here anything Flora had just said.

Stella walked up and tapped Riven on the shoulder, "If you ever need it, I own a pink glittery mini skirt, just in case you can't find your own." Stella stated and walked back to Brandon.

"Hello, and how was Flora this morning, I hear you got to have a very special visit." Stella kept glancing over at Flora whlie she was talking to Brandon, as if she were attempting to avoid Flora.

"Anyways, should I wear the hot pink lipstick or the petal pink one?" Flora contemplated while holding up two lipsticks.

"I say the hot pink one, it says fierce while the light pink says shy." Renee piped in.

"What do you think Layla?" Flora said ignoring Renee and turning her back to Renee to face Layla.

"I could care less, can we please just go put our stuff in class." Layla responded tapping her foot.

"Why are you so rushed?" Flora said turning around digging through her pink, shiny locker.

"Well, when you aren't carrying a mirror and carrying two Algebra books you would understand why." Layla rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Where are you going? Algebra is in the East Wing, not the West Wing." Renee said pointing to the neon sign on the wall.

"I am going to Nabu's locker; maybe he actually carries his things to his classes." Layla stated, dropped Flora's books at her feet and walked away.

"What does she see in that guy? He is such a loser and he doesn't like pink or glitter and f you don't like that than why should he even be known." Flora stated pulling out her pink glitter eye shadow to apply yet another coat of it.

"Maybe, he is nice you know not everyone has to like pink to be cool." Renee shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah right, they are just nobodies if they don't wear or like pink."

"How about we go to Algebra, the bell is going to ring and if you are tardy again you will probably be in a record book for most tardy." Renee cracked a smile than started walking.

"Where is Layla? She should be back by now." Flora stomped her foot and started walking with Renee.

"Maybe Nabu walked her to class." Renee said and she knew she was right; he did that everyday with Layla.

"That doesn't explain why she leaves us everyday, but she magically appears in class." Flora crossed her arms and walked like a turtle.

Renee put her head in her hands as she walked through the door of Mr. Reuben's class. The bell rang and Mr. Reuben took attendance calling out names.

"Renee Bjork," He said peering from his clipboard.

"Here!" Renee's hand shot up.

"Ok, Flora Gardenia?" He peered from his clipboard again. "Tardy, again. She better be reserving a spot for herself in the record book. She would win that spot, especially in Algebra." He said and kept reading names.

Flora walked in casually. Mr. Reuben checked his watch.

"Let me guess, you had to put on your makeup and couldn't do it this morning?" Mr. Reuben smirked. He thought to himself "I wonder what lame excuse she will give for not doing her Systems of Equations project; well I guess I will just have to find out."

"Did we change seats?" Flora questioned Mr. Reuben while her head was moving side to side.

"I will tell you after you show me your Systems of Equations project." Mr. Reuben said thinking of the lies Flora would produce this time. She has already gone to Brazil over winter break and dropped her homework in the Amazon River, she has dropped her homework in her neighbors' yard and their cat ate it. Maybe this time someone will kidnap it or her brother will eat it.

"Oh, um, well you see. . ." Flora stuttered.

"What happened to it?" Mr. Reuben questioned her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flora, where is it? You have two days of school left, where is it?" Mr. Reuben was getting frustrated, as this was a common habit for her.

"Well, um you see, I was doing outside and then this ninety mile wind came through and swept it away and before I could catch it, I saw the piece of paper in the stream." Flora kept shifting her eyes between the floor, Mr. Reuben and the wall.

"Oh, I see, we now live in The Windy City and then your neighbors' cat ate your homework out of a stream? I mean I know cats do not like water, but maybe this cat is just obsessed with eating homework since he has eaten your last three assignments." Mr. Reuben kept thinking up ways she could add to this lie.

"Yeah, I am sure that cat got it again. Well, um anyways where do I sit?" Flora kept trying to change the subject, and every time she did, she put Mr. Reuben that much closer to losing his well-kept patience with Flora.

"Oh, well I would love to meet this cat. I have never known a cat to love water and have such a fixation on homework, especially math homework." Mr. Reuben smirked.

"Yeah, I think the cat is really smart." Flora was beginning to become uneasy. Flora walked to an empty seat and sat down in a way not to let it make that high pitch noise you get from something old.

"A math genius if I do say so myself. Maybe he could come teach you in summer school, because that is where you are for five weeks of summer if I don't see those assignments on my desk in the I don't do my work bucket." Mr. Reuben started to envision a cat teaching the class, shivers traveled down his spine.

The bell rang and the class surrounded the door waiting to get out like a herd of mad cows. Thankfully, in Flora's next class she got to work in a group with Renee and Layla. The downside, Riven and all of his friends are in her Geography to.

"Hey! I was looking for you; did Mr. Reuben hold you after to tell you?" Renee was very curious because she did not see Flora walk out of the door first as she always did.

"To tell me what? A cat is teaching my math this summer, I mean come on Renee." Flora rolled her eyes and started strolling down the hallway.

"No, there are no streams or rivers for miles here. Plus, you don't have neighbors and your neighbors do not have a homework-eating cat either." Renee stared at Flora. "Why do you keep lying? If you keep it up, pretty soon Mr. Reuben is going to find out you lied and give you expulsion." Renee became worried; once Flora started something, she never ended it.

"What is a little white lie going to do? He always gives me ideas; I should write a book on it or get Ms. West to write it for me." Flora had begun a thought process, which was also not a good thing.

"Well, your little white lie has turned into a bright neon lie with blinking signs saying "lie over here" so it isn't very little or discreet anymore." Renee was getting annoyed that Flora always left her problems to her.

"It would be pink, shiny and sparkle. Duh!" Flora felt as if she were talking to a chipmunk.

"Then maybe I should tell Mr. Reuben that you don't have neighbors, you don't do your homework. There are so many things you could get expelled for, especially all your lies." Renee felt for once that she could be the leader of something; she finally knew something Flora did not think of.

"You know what? You do that I will tell everyone that your name is Techna and your hair is naturally purple. Oh and that your parents helped invent a bunch of those nerdish companies like the ones dealing with computers. I pay attention sometimes so what now?" Flora knew she could win any fight.

"If you do that I swear the principal will have every record on you and the social worker will know you have social issues, I guarantee it!" Renee was furious now and she will bring any secret on Flora that she knows just to win this.

Renee walked away holding her head high. She was convinced she would win a battle against Flora, for the last time.

"I bet I know what will really push her to the edge." Renee was mumbling to herself. She felt devious; she finally could give Flora things she had dished out to her since the second grade.

**Hope you like it! Sorry I didn't update, I had stitches in my hand so it was pretty hard to type! Anyways, please review! Thanks! `Marty614 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next bell to ring was the assembly bell. Renee was worried that Flora would spill her secret. It took her so much to keep everything conserved, wearing a brown hair wig and keeping the purple hair in was hard enough. Living in the humiliation would be hard enough.

"Attention all of Orikum Junior High." Flora motioned the students to come closer and pay attention to her and her only. "I have an important announcement to make." Ms. West beckoned Flora to come to her and get off the table. "There aren't supposed to be teachers here, it's 15 minutes before the assembly, they are supposed to go get everyone." Flora was irritated; she turned her head to the right of her and saw Renee smirking. "Oh, she has done it and gone way too far."

"Flora, your mom called and said she would pick you up at eleven, ok?" Ms. West was over whelmed with joy, no Flora for English class that day, which meant no drama.

"Oh lovely, what does she want now? She better have my pink glitter eyeliner and Riven's mini skirt." Flora rolled her eyes and walked away. Renee would get it for sure.

The assembly was all about bullying, hanging out with the right people and on and on. Renee was hoping maybe Flora would stop texting and maybe listen, Renee was sure this assembly pertained to Flora.

Flora looked up at the clock, "Oh great, the assembly took over an hour, oh well my wench of a mother wants me. Bye." Flora waved to Stella as if she were Miss Albania 2010.

Stella turned to Layla, "Why does everyone think I am her twin, she's legally blonde with brown roots. Plus she is obsessed with pink; I am more of a sun girl so I like orange."

"Correction, you like rhinestoned orange." Layla smiled.

"That doesn't mean I wear it on my eyes. I mean seriously orange glitter eyeliner. Who wears that?" Stella had the shivers now. "That would be fashion crime and not any fashion crime, it would be fashion murder."

Flora walked out of the crowded theatre, found her bag and walked up to the office to wait for Wendy. Wendy's rusted, blue car pulled up to the doors. Flora strutted out the doors not realizing Riven was behind her.

"You know this isn't a beauty pageant Miss Pink of Albania." Riven was laughing until he heard John, his foster dad yell out his name. Riven froze.

"You thought I was the weird one." Flora laughed and got in the car, followed by Riven.

The car ride was about five minutes to the house. There was an odd-looking couple standing by a very fancy car. Flora did not move, "I am getting adopted? Then why did Riven come?" Flora had many thoughts in her head.

"Hello!" The odd woman in purple was very peppy, not Flora's ideal mother. "I am Nancy Plort, this is my husband Tom Plort."

"Wow, Evana White much?" Riven said under his breath.

"Why don't we go inside and get to know each other?" Wendy suggested walking the Flora and Riven in.

They sat at the large, brown table. Riven was shaking, he could not leave Orikum, his friends, family or Musa. She did not really know him but soon she would. Flora could tell Riven was nervous she was not. What was there to lose? All the guys were losers, nerds or shadows.

"So what do you do for a living?" Flora wanted this interview to be over, she had two days of school left and this was not how she wanted to end it. What if they hated pink?

"We run our own little store in Pogradec." Tom said, "It has tools, it's pretty neat."

"You want me to move across the country and run a tool shop? You people are lunatics!" Flora was shocked that they would want her to do that.

"Wow, so now you can expand on your vocabulary that took a while." Riven wanted them to take Flora

"Wendy, can we talk with you away from the children?" Nancy was still stretching that big cheesy smile across her very thin face.

They walked in the kitchen and started talking. Flora couldn't understand them, they were speaking French.

"Who speaks French in Albania?" Flora questioned.

"Maybe people who don't fail French." Riven always had to answer obvious questions with Flora.

Wendy stepped out of the kitchen and looked upset.

"They decided to not adopt anyone, you guys have to stop bickering, but that's okay because we have another one scheduled for one of you with a couple, The Isaikolas. That name is just quite familiar but I can't figure out why." Wendy was very puzzled about the name but she just could not put her finger on it.


	4. Chapter 4

There were only two days of school left meaning Flora had to find that homework-stealing cat. The clock chimed, it was eight, which meant it was time to go to bed. Flora walked to her pink bed. She had a meeting with these Isaikolas in a few weeks. What a joy, maybe Riven would be taken. That would only make Flora's day better.

The alarm clock beeped its annoying beep as it did every morning. Flora got up, put on her pink, rhinestoned pantsuit. You may ask who owns a pink pantsuit and rhinestones it. Flora does. The morning went on as usual, Flora putting her glitter eyeliner on, running to the bus like a penguin in heels and you know the rest.

The school bell rang, Flora walked into Algebra. She eased in hoping Mr. Reuben would have his nose in his tablet. Mr. Reuben could always notice Flora, but nobody else. Magic how that worked. Flora was convinced Mr. Reuben was out to get her.

"Flora, did you bring that homework-eating cat. We will allow pets to see a homework- eating cat; I mean that's just spectacular." Mr. Reuben was grinning from ear to ear.

"What cat? I do not have a cat. I do not have any pets. What are you talking about?" Flora had completely spaced the lie from the other day.

"The special one who will dive for homework into a stream. Your neighbors' cat, does any of that ring a bell." Mr. Reuben smirked; he loved putting Flora's lies on the spot.

"Oh, that cat. Umm, well you see, it died." That was the fastest lie Flora could think of. Only one more day and then Flora would have the best summer and then come fall, she would have a new math teacher, one who was not out to get her.

"Will there be a funereal? I want to go pay my respects to a homework-stealing cat." Mr. Reuben was fascinated how far this lie could go. The phone rang. Mr. Reuben answered the phone, "Mr. Reuben's room." Mr. Reuben was nodding his head furiously. "Ok, thank you Janette." Mr. Reuben put the phone back. "Flora, you have an appointment of some sort. Just send me an email about the homework-stealing cats funereal. I will make sure to send flowers."

Flora hurried out of the class, running down the hallways. "Hi Wendy." Flora's mood tanked. "What are you doing here?"

"The Isaikolas were already over here, so they wanted to come see you now." Wendy was hoping that somebody would take Flora.

She loved Flora, but she would do better somewhere else. Somewhere where the mom liked to rhinestone things and spends money to buy expensive glitter eyeliner. Essentially a mom who wants to be a princess.

The car ride was silent other than the occasional having to start the car because it died. Flora wondered if Wendy would ever take the hint to buy a car, anything that did not die while you were in the middle of the road would be just fine. Maybe a pink car with rhinestoned interior. They were not heading home, the car got off on E90, not M5. Flora had never even heard of this road. They were heading to some huge building. It looked very nice and large. Tinted windows and brick exterior, was this some illegal operation site? The car came to a stop, like a parked stop, not a stop where you can get hit and die. Wendy gestured Flora to get out of the car. Flora stalled her way getting out of the car. A very tall man greeted them along with a very tall, almost trophy wife.

The woman decided to break the staring contest, "Hello, I am Admiral Adelyte Isaikola." This Admiral looked very clean, her hair slicked into a bun, a blue uniform. She was too neat and organized looking for Flora, not to mention her style was just, boring. Navy blue, gold pins on her shirt, what was this? A bad fashion show for the boring.

The man on the other hand, well he was kind of like the woman. Camouflage print. Really, I mean seriously come on. Everything about these people was boring, neat and especially their names. Who names there daughter Admiral? Flora eased her foot back and stumbled on a rock.

"Hello, I am Attorney General Arben Isaikola, but soon you will be able to call me dad." He was grinning and very happy. He stuck his hand out for Flora to shake. Flora gladly refused that offer.

"Dad? I'm sorry, did I miss something." Flora was starting up with attitude, not unusual.

"Oh, we thought Wendy had explained everything to you." Admiral Adelyte seemed very kind about it.

"You didn't tell me about what?" Flora turned to Wendy quite angry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, Flora. How do I say this?" Wendy was stuttering. She never thought they would bring this up.

"In three days, nine hours and seven minutes it will be 14 years since we gave you up for adoption." Adelyte always ended up shedding a tear thinking of the day she sent away her baby girl to Wendy in the hospital entrance.

"We have gone through all of our military training we have decided to take you back with us." Arben was gleaming.

"Wendy. You are just going to let these people I have never met take me home. What if they don't have my pink room?" Flora was astonished.

"Oh, if you like pink then you will love your room." Arben was excited; he finally gets to have his daughter back.

The car ride home was silent, except for the occasional bump in the road. They drove until they finally slowed down on a quite little street. The house was small and quaint. It looked like a greenhouse. Flora walked in the house and dropped her bags in the entry.

"Could you bring those up to your room?" Arben questioned Flora.

"No, someone else can, I could break a nail." Flora started walking up the creaky stairs.

"Attitude. That can be fixed with training." Adelyte nodded to Arben.

Flora turned around quickly. "Training?" Flora was concerned.

"Yes, training. We do it with our neighbor Colonel Thëllënza and her son." Adelyte blew her whistle.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do? Make me deaf?" Flora covered her right ear.

"The whistle blow means it is time to start your training." Adelyte reached in to the bag she was carrying and pulled out dark blue cloth. She threw the clothes at Flora. "Put those on, it is a lot easier to train in shorts and tennis shoes."

"But they aren't pink." Flora was irritated. "Why didn't they take Riven?" Flora mumbled to herself.

"Maybe you could rhinestone them, along with Arben's jeep. Enjoy." Adelyte stated sarcastically. If this girl was going to survive Isaikola training then she had to get over the pink and rhinestones.

Flora went and changed into the ugly clothes and Adelyte did her hair in a bun. She did not understand why anyone would wear a bun by choice. It made you look like a man with a rabbit tail on our head. Flora felt she looked like a man. A man with pink glitter eyeliner. The door opened and hit Flora with a chilled breeze. She met Arben and Adelyte outside.

"You may want to tie those shoes, your going to be on the strength bar." Arben glanced at Flora's shoes. They wee undone and the laces were under her feet.

"Whatever." Flora knelt to the ground and managed to tie the one shoe into a morphed version of a knot.

"First, you need to train with the strength bar. You will need to be able to swing around in circles with a changing grip." Adelyte demonstrated the quite difficult move.

"And I am supposed to do that, how?" Flora stared up at the bar, getting herself to hang on it is one thing, swinging is another.

"Wendy said you were in gymnastics. This is a move out of acrobatics." Adelyte did not know how long Flora's gymnastics had lasted. Her guess, not that long.

"I quit when I was five. I don't run in gym because my teacher said my shoes aren't appropriate to run in."

"Judging by the shoes you came in, I agree with your teacher." Arben had seen those shoes; Adelyte did not even wear a shoe like that to their wedding.

Flora jumped and caught the bar. She started swinging back and forth. She could not get around the bar but she kept kicking, kept kicking until her shoe went flying. She watched her shoe fly and hit a tree. There was a strange person sitting under that tree with notebook writing with a pencil. Flora immediately dropped from the bar and started running. She ran and tripped over the step from the shredded rubber. The stranger grabbed the shoe that was an inch from giving him a concussion and walked over. Flora took her face out of the shredded rubber and noticed extremely pale feet by her face.

"I believe this shoe belongs to you." The stranger walked over and put the shoe on this girl's foot. The girl stood up and looked at him.

"Oh, thank you Helia!" Arben waved at him with a fake smile. He never liked that kid; he always tried to talk Thëllënza out of training. "Flora, back to training." Arben motioned Flora back to the bar.

"Flora? That is your name?" Helia was puzzled by this. Adelyte and Arben did not have nieces or a daughter.

"Yeah, I am Adelyte's daughter." Flora had a hard time saying that.

Well there goes thought process two. "Oh, I guess I will see you around then." He smiled and walked back to the notebook and started a new sketch. It was his own take on Snow White. Instead, it was Flora. It was such a pretty name. He had never known a girl to wear no make up and actually talk to him. Well he had never known a beautiful girl like that. Every day Helia would sit underneath his tree and he would see Flora attempting something she probably had no clue about.

Flora thought it was odd how he would sit underneath a tree everyday. Wouldn't he have bug bites?

"Helia, please bring this over to the Isaikolas." Thëllënza asked her son. He did nothing anyways.

Helia walked over to the small house and put down his book and tablet. Flora opened the door. "Hey." She saw he had some fancy piece of paper in his hand.

"My mom wanted you guys over for dinner, so I brought over a fancy piece of paper on it." He smiled.

"Ok, I will let my monst- I mean parents know." Flora grabbed the invitation and shut the screen door. Helia walked back over. Flora noticed something green sitting on the porch. She went out and picked it up. It had Helia's sketches written on it. Flora contemplated bringing it over, instead she decided to see his art first.

Helia walked back over and sat underneath the tree. He sat his book down and noticed his sketchbook was missing. "Here goes my chance." Helia knocked his head on the tree. He had important drawings in there that nobody needed to see. Including one of his neighbors. What if Arben found it?

**I hope you guys like it! Helia has arrived! Please review! Thanks! ~Marty614 :)**


End file.
